That Damn Girl!
by Distant Luver
Summary: NOW FINISHED! A Spike and Faye fic. it doesn't look Spike and Faye in the beggining, but belive me, it get's there PLEASE R&R!
1. it's a GIRL?!

Disclaimer: Cowboy bebop ain't mine so don't sue (I sure wish it was though ^^) cowboy bebop is copyright 1998 to pioneer entertainment.  
  
  
  
That damn girl! : A Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A frustrated Spike sat in the Bebop, tapping his pencil. Sweat poured from his head like a waterfall. A huge crash in the back of the ship was heard and Spike immediately slammed his pencil down on the desk.  
  
"ED! I'M TRYING TO WORK!!"  
  
Ed peeked out of her room holding Ein close. She looked like she had had enough crap for one day.  
  
"Spike person stop yelling at Ed! It was Faye-Faye!"  
  
And with that, Ed slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Faye! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" boomed Jet.  
  
"Go ruin someone else's day for a change. I've had enough bull in the last hour to last me a century." She muttered.  
  
Spike sighed. "Hey Faye!"  
  
"What the hell do ya want now?!"  
  
"Come' ere for a sec! I can't do this alone ya know!"  
  
Faye walked out of the kitchen, wiping sauce off of her arm. She sat down next to Spike, who was now laughing hysterically at Faye, who looked like she was actually trying to COOK.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Spike." She sarcastically commented. Spike pulled a piece of spaghetti out of her hair.  
  
"And just what were you doing in the kitchen that required sauce?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just planning to poison you, that's all."  
  
"You're cooking's bad enough. No poison required."  
  
Faye just threw Spike a dirty look and mumbled quite colorful words to herself. (And talking about Faye, you can imagine just how colorful her word can be ^^)  
  
"So what do you need my help for?" Faye asked and let out a sigh.  
  
"I need a new strategy. This guy's got millions on 'em!"  
  
Faye then returned to her normal self, with that quite evil grin. "Millions did you say?"  
  
"Millions."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Faye slapped her hands on the desk and smiled. "Gimme the lowdown on this dude."  
  
"Well you'll be quite surprised to know the most obvious thing about this 'dude'."  
  
Spike handed Faye a piece of paper. It was a data sheet.  
  
"Mikako Nagamine." Faye read. (note: this has nothing to do with Hoshi no Koe, I just couldn't think of a name ^^) "Age – 20, murders – estimated 2,000, robberies – estimated 1,240, gender –" Faye stopped dead and slammed the paper on the desk. "Holy crap! It's a girl!"  
  
  
  
I hate to leave a cliffhanger, but I'm working on the next chap. Now ^^ hope ya like!! Please review!!!  
  
Suki 


	2. Truce?

Disclaimer: Cowboy bebop ain't mine so don't sue (I sure wish it was though ^^) cowboy bebop is copyright 1998 to pioneer entertainment.  
  
  
  
That damn girl! : A Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine fic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Faye had never been more shocked in her life. A woman's done that much destruction? She thought. But Faye covered up her puzzlement with an 'I told you so' look on her face. Now Spike was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She started. "Remember when you said that I was too weak to be a bounty hunter because I'm a woman?"  
  
"No but continue."  
  
"Well guess what? THIS WOMAN'S DONE MORE DAMAGE THAN ANY GUY WE'VE EVER CHASED PUT TOGETHER!" Faye yelled.  
  
"That's why we need a strategy and I need your help! Now take this damn pencil and think of at least one thing!" Spike roared back.  
  
Faye stopped. She took a deep breath. Then another, and another, and another, until spike impatiently yelled "Now what're you doing?!"  
  
"I'm lowering my blood pressure! You get me so damn worked up that I gotta revive myself every freaking 15 minutes!"  
  
"You do that, while I go rebuild Atlantis." He said, tapping his watch.  
  
"Well I might as well just go after Mikako myself!"  
  
"Now where the hell did you get that idea?! You might as well wear a t- shirt saying 'Here I am Mikako, come get me'!"  
  
"Not a bad idea." She replied sarcastically. Faye sighed again. "Alright." She said calmer. "If we're gonna do this then we needa work together, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So we're gonna call a temporary truce until Mikako's in the bag."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Spike and Faye shook hands. Faye kept her head down, until she was tempted to look up. Their eyes met. They continued staring…. 1…. 2… 3… 4… 5….  
  
Ed swung the door open and started jumping around the room, yelling. Faye and Spike immediately let go of each other's hands and looked back at the sheet.  
  
"So I should probably be stationed here right?" Faye started. She winked at Spike, so he would play along until Ed left.  
  
"Uh… yeah… And Jet 'n Ein'll stay on the ship and Ed could come with me!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Spike and Faye high-fived. They continued working for hours and hours, even long after Ed had given up and gone back to play on Tomato. And this was the result:  
  
Spike would station from behind Mikako's ship, and plant a tracker just in case.  
  
Faye would come from the left of the ship, and when she was stationed, Faye and Spike would distract Mikako until the bebop came in from the right with Ed, Jet and Ein. And if all else fails, Ed would join in on the front of the ship and Jet would attack from the bottom.  
  
Faye leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath. "It took 14 hours to come up with such a simple plan."  
  
"Has it really been that long?" Spike looked at his watch. "Nah. More like 13 hours, 58 minutes and oh….. 20 seconds?"  
  
"Nobody likes a wiseass."  
  
A few minutes passed. Faye took a quick peek at Spike and cracked a tiny smile. He looked at her with a confused face, but all she did was turn her head.  
  
"How about some coffee, hm?" she asked, trying to be as calm as possible. Spike smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Faye and Spike walked into the kitchen. Spike smiled as Faye started to brew the coffee.  
  
"So." Said Faye. "This truce thing isn't so bad, huh?"  
  
Spike laughed. Faye looked at him. "What?"  
  
Spike shook his head. He sighed. "Ya know," he started. "Maybe we should…. Well…. Ya know….. hook up tomorrow night."  
  
Faye dropped the coffee pot. She looked around. "Who's in back of me?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"You mean me?! As in US?!"  
  
"Well… kinda…." Spike was blushing at this point. Faye soon joined in. She looked down and ran into her room.  
  
"Faye! Hold on!" Spike called. But she was already gone.  
  
Faye laid on her bed, thinking. "What the hell is my problem?" she mumbled. Faye turned over on her side.  
  
~~  
  
That's it 4 this chap ^^ I luv cliff hangers!! I just hate it when it happens to me! -_- lol! Please review!!!  
  
suki 


	3. Will he listen?

Disclaimer: Cowboy bebop ain't mine so don't sue (I sure wish it was though ^^) cowboy bebop is copyright 1998 to pioneer entertainment.  
  
  
  
That damn girl! : A Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine fic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spike slapped himself in the head. "Where the hell did that come from?! What am I thinking?!"  
  
Spike sighed. "I bring something like that up at RANDOM?!"  
  
He shook his head and went into his room. "Maybe she'll forget about it tomorrow."  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, as usual, Ed started hollering and bouncing off the walls to the kitchen, Ein tagging behind. Spike and Jet were already there.  
  
"Morning Jet-Jet! Morning Spike-person!" Ed happily started filling the huge, empty hole in her face. Jet smiled and continued eating, while Spike only sweat dropped. "Morning." He replied. "Hey anyone seen Faye?"  
  
"Faye-Faye's in her room. She was mumbling something about coffee and… what else… a witch." Ed answered. "Ed thinks a witch stole Faye-Faye's morning coffee."  
  
"Knowing Faye I'd doubt she said witch." Spike argued. "More like she was calling me a bitch and Ed doesn't wanna break it to me."  
  
Ed immediately dropped her plate and stared at Spike. "Ed didn't lie to Spike-person. Ed tell truth. Unless Spike-person and Faye-Faye had a fight then Ed dunno a thing." And with that, Ed swallowed up the remaining food on her plate and jumped out of the room. "Come on Ein! Ed has to find the witch who took poor Faye-Faye's coffee! She's nothing without her coffee!"  
  
"Well Spike." Jet started. "Is Ed right? Did you and Faye get into a fight?"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight."  
  
"Well then what would you call it?"  
  
"More like I scared the crap out of 'er."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Spike gulped down the rest of his coffee. *I hope she's ok.* he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Faye walked into Ed's room, rather hesitant. "Ed." She quietly called. "Where are you?"  
  
Ed suddenly popped up, making Faye jump back. "What does Faye-Faye need?"  
  
"I know you're the last person on the planet I should talk to about this but I need some advice. Woman to…" Faye stopped. She took a look at Ed and sweat dropped. "Um… woman to girl." She finished.  
  
"Oh. Faye-Faye wants Ed's help?"  
  
"No. Faye-Faye NEEDS Ed's help."  
  
"Ohhhhh…….." Ed pondered. "Well Ed will try her best."  
  
Faye sighed. "Ok. Let's say that Spike asked me out last night for no particular reason. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Hypothetically?"  
  
"STRICTLY hypothetic."  
  
"Well…" Ed thought. "Ed's never been in a situation like this so Ed has no idea."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"But," Ed added, "Tomato knows!"  
  
"Tomato?"  
  
Ed opened up Tomato and started typing. She stopped, got up, and directed Faye to sit. Faye looked at the screen. "An online advice column?"  
  
"Ahuh! Type it in and see what happens!"  
  
Faye hesitated, but started typing. When she was finally done typing, she read the results. "This is a very common problem. Most relationships start with no warning between friends. If you feel scared or unsure, talk about it with Spike. Tell him everything that you're feeling and listen to what he's feeling. Try and sort things out before rushing into a relationship that might not even work, and decide whether you two are ready or even willing to have a relationship with each other." Faye Finished. Ed nodded in satisfactory.  
  
"See? Tomato knows all!"  
  
"That's pretty thorough advice, isn't it?" Faye thought. *I dunno. Should I talk to him? Or will he even listen?*  
  
Faye shook her head and walked out of the room. "Thanks Ed."  
  
~~  
  
Alright I'll have the 4th chapter soon ^^ bb lata!!  
  
suki 


	4. We're comming!

Disclaimer: CB ain't mine so don't sue me (but boy if only it was………….) © to pioneer!!  
  
That damn girl!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Spike looked at his watch, then at Faye's door. "It's 2:30. Is she really still upset?" he questioned.  
  
Spike shook his head and slowly got up. He hesitated, but knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" a tiny voice said.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Faye look,…"  
  
"I don't have to! Go away!"  
  
Spike sighed and opened the door. Faye jumped under the covers before he could see her. He tried to pull the covers back, but she held them up.  
  
"What does a woman have to do to get some privacy around here?!"  
  
"Faye you've been in here since last night!"  
  
"Well well! Aren't you a smart one!"  
  
Spike gave the covers one more tug, only to see Faye in tears. He'd never been more surprised in his life. *Faye's CRYING?!* he thought to himself.  
  
"Nani ka!" She asked roughly. "I'm not allowed to cry?!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't try and hide it! Just because I'm not all that sensitive I'm still a woman and I know what you're thinking so stop it right now! I have a brain ya know!"  
  
Spike stopped a moment and sat down on the edge of the bed. He tried to think of something to say, because the awkward silence that filled the room felt so cold. But Faye saved him some thought.  
  
"You've never seen me like this before," Faye whispered and looked up at Spike, "Have you?" Faye's eyes continued to fill with tears. Spike slowly nodded, afraid of what she might say next.  
  
All Faye did was bow her head. It was a long while before she finally talked again, but Spike waited patiently.  
  
"Why Spike?" She asked. Faye knew she shouldn't lean on him, but she couldn't stop herself. There was a magnet between her head and his shoulder. Spike could only look at her and wait for her to go on. A tiny smile spread across Faye's face when she realized Spike wasn't going to push her away, but it was barely noticeable. "Why did it come out like that? What does it all mean?" she finished.  
  
Spike thought for a moment and turned his head until Faye couldn't see his face (She kept moving so she could see). He shook his head and gave in. He couldn't stop the rivers of tears streaming down from his eyes.  
  
"I dunno." He said, choking up. "I dunno if it means I wanna start a relationship with you, if I was tired, if I just happened to be thinking of us and just let it spill out or what." Spike cried and cried for about 20 minutes, until the huge soft spot in Faye's heart, that she hid so well, took over her. She let her arms wrap around him and started to hum a quiet but soothing tune. When she got his attention, she decided to start talking again.  
  
"We're both so scared, aren't we?"  
  
"I… I dunno. I guess."  
  
"Spike," Faye started, looking up at him. "I know we're in a weird situation, but why don't we just forget the whole thing happened? We'll go back to being just Spike and Faye. The most feared bounty hunters. Partners."  
  
Spike smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"To the end."  
  
Spike and Faye hugged for a second. Faye took a second to wipe her tears before going back to the dangerous ole' Faye Valentine we all love.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Out of my room, unless you're looking for trouble." She held up her fist to prove that she wasn't kidding. Spike only shook his head and got out.  
  
~  
  
It had now been 3 days since Spike and Faye made up. Jet and Ed didn't know what happened, and were quite shocked at Faye's quick recovery. But that was old news now.  
  
An attack on Mikako Nagamine's ship had already taken place on the Bebop, and it was quite a struggle. The fight ended in a draw, but the Bebop crew knew that she would be back. Soon.  
  
It was a normal, same ole' day for the Bebop crew. As usual, Faye and Spike were fighting at breakfast.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with our plan!" boomed Spike.  
  
"Ed thinks that Miko-ako will already know our plan since we already used it!"  
  
"Spike Ed's right for once! We need a new strategy!" Faye argued.  
  
"What if I was to say that it took us 14 damn hours for that plan?!"  
  
"What if I was to say that it's gonna be worth another damn 14 hours of planning when we kick Mikako's ass and get that 19,937,600,000 yen that's hanging right over her head?!"  
  
(Just so u no, that equals $160,000,000 in the U.S. I no it's a lot, but hey, Faye won't care about the money at the end ^^ surprising but true.)  
  
Spike sighed. He looked at Faye and thought to himself. *And this is the same woman I asked out?*  
  
"Nani ka." Faye asked, surprised by his expression.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously. She grabbed Spike by the arms.  
  
"Look Spike," she said loudly, "I know I'm tremendously drop-dead gorgeous, but ya gotta control yourself, ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Think ya can manage?"  
  
"I'm tryin'!"  
  
"'At'a'boy Spike!" Spike and Faye high-fived and laughed. Jet and Ed only stared.  
  
"Now," Faye started, "We need a new plan!"  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with the one we have now?!" Spike yelled.  
  
Faye sighed. She threw her arms up into the air. "Fine! We'll use the same plan!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Just then, something hit ship and Faye fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit!" she cried. "Falling on your ass isn't the funnest game in the world……."  
  
Spike helped her up as a screen appeared before them.  
  
"So. This is the crew that thinks they can take me down." A menacing voice said. She let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Mikako! So you're back for more, eh old broad?!" Faye asked.  
  
"Old? I wouldn't be talking you windbag!"  
  
"Looser!"  
  
"Wannabe!"  
  
"Outcast!"  
  
"Hag!"  
  
"Ya know Mikako the more I meet you the more I like dogs!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Call 1-8-00-get-a-life and stop revolving around mine!"  
  
"That's it!" Spike said, Tugging Faye, holding her back."  
  
"Let me at 'er!" Faye screamed, wrestling with Spike.  
  
"Well? Are ya gonna just sit there or fight me?" Mikako asked. Faye growled.  
  
"Let's go Spike." She mumbled.  
  
"But Faye…"  
  
"Shove it Spike! This is personal! No one calls Faye Valentine a wannabe and gets away with it!"  
  
"Well well! Feisty are we?" Mikako hissed.  
  
Faye's face curled up. Spike smiled.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
Faye nodded. Her and Spike hurried down the hall and put their space suits on. Faye hit a button and the two of them are blasted off in a section of the Bebop. Ed and Jet assumed position.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Ed yelled. "Ed wants to send Miko-ako's ship a present!" Ed called, running into her room and starting typing on tomato.  
  
"Stop it Ed! This isn't the time!" Jet called.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike latched himself onto the back of Mikako's ship.  
  
"Change of plan Faye! You stay in the ship and back me up! I got an idea!"  
  
Faye nodded and flew away quietly so Mikako wouldn't notice her. That's when Mikako's ship sent out a grappler arm that peeled Spike off of the ship. Mikako laughed, but Faye screamed. "Spike!"  
  
"I'm ok! Remember the plan!"  
  
The grappler arm started to squeeze Spike so he almost stopped breathing. Faye was in horror, but knew she couldn't just stand there.  
  
"Playtime's over Mikako!"  
  
Faye started blasting missal after missal at Mikako with all she had.  
  
"Hm…" Mikako pondered, mocking Faye at the same time. "This is a nice little present. Maybe I'll keep him hostage! Now there's an idea worth considering!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh would I?"  
  
"Jet-Jet!" Ed yelled.  
  
"What is it now?! I'm busy Ed!"  
  
"Jet can stop now! Ed sent Miko-ako's ship a virus! They'll have to go on manual soon and they'll never catch up!"  
  
Faye stopped. She had heard Ed's message to Jet over the walkie-talkie. She smiled.  
  
"Oh Mikako!"  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"Have you checked your main computer lately?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Mikako's ship starting blazing mayday signs. Faye grinned. Mikako snarled.  
  
"You think you're so smart! Well I think I will keep this little guy for a while then!"  
  
Mikako grabbed the controllers on her ship and blasted away. Faye stopped. Her eyes widened.  
  
Faye released herself from the ship and tried to follow, but couldn't keep up. "SPIKE!!" She called, but she had no response. The ship had already been lost out of sight.  
  
"Don't worry Spike! We'll come for you!" She yelled, just in case he could hear her, before she cried. 


	5. Fancy meeting you here.

Disclaimer: Cowboy bebop ain't mine so don't sue (I sure wish it was though ^^) cowboy bebop is © 1998 to pioneer entertainment.  
  
  
  
That damn girl! : A Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine fic  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
~  
  
Faye sat in the kitchen of the bebop, trying her hardest to keep herself from crying. Spike had now been gone for 5 hours, and still, nothing from Mikako. Not even a ransom message. Faye very slowly pulled out a cigarette and tried to get the lighter to light, and then realized that it was Spike's lucky lighter. She stopped a moment and stared at it. Tears began to flood over her cheeks. There wasn't enough room for any more in her eyes. She slowly broke down and cried harder than she had ever cried in her whole life, and to top it all off, over the one thing she never thought she'd cry over.  
  
No one on the bebop was in high spirits. Even Ed lost her spunky self. Ein sat around and slept like normal dogs are supposed to act. Jet just sat in his room quietly, looking for any trail Mikako's ship might have left behind. Ed and Jet knew that Spike meant the world to Faye, even though she never showed it. But all the same, they tried their best to leave Faye alone and let herself rebuild.  
  
Ed tried to be as quiet as possible while she tip toed into the kitchen and slipped a soda out of the fridge. She didn't pay one peek at Faye, knowing that if she did then she would cry too.  
  
Faye jumped up at the sound of the fridge door closing. She wasn't crying anymore. Ed looked alarmed.  
  
"Ed's sorry Faye-Faye! She'll leave quietly now! Honest! It won't happen again!"  
  
Ed said as she practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Ed!" Faye called. Ed slowly walked back into the room. Faye smiled, but even Ed could tell the difference between a fake smile and a smile that came from the heart.  
  
"I…" Faye hesititated. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Faye-Faye didn't do anything."  
  
"I know. But I'm sorry I've been sitting here crying for the past 5 hours."  
  
"It's ok! Ed doesn't mind!"  
  
"But Spike does."  
  
Faye looked at Ed. *Faye-Faye's never been this upset before.* Ed thought to herself.  
  
"Spike wouldn't want me to cry over him. Am I right?"  
  
"Of course! Spike-person wouldn't want Faye-Faye to feel upset!"  
  
"I think so too."  
  
Faye got up and wiped her tears. She took the cigarette from her mouth and threw it in the garbage. She smiled and thought to herself. *Don't worry Spike. I'll rescue you if it's the last thing I ever do.*  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Spike sat in a dark room, tied to a chair. He looked out of the tiny window and saw nothing but stars. Everything was quiet. Spike slowly looked down at the floor and remembered hearing Faye's tiny voice as he was being carried away. 'Don't worry Spike! We'll find you!' it made him feel sad, but happy at the same time. Happy because he knew his friends would save him, but sad because he was far away from them. And surprisingly, Faye was the one he missed the most.  
  
Mikako interrupted his thought as the thick, metal door slammed behind her. She walked into the room and walked towards Spike, with her arms crossed.  
  
"Let's put it this way." She said. "You and your little girlfriend lay off and leave us alone, and you can go home and kiss as long as ya want without me to interrupt."  
  
Spike smirked. "Girlfriend? She just happens to be one of my friends. She isn't anywhere near girlfriend."  
  
"Either way, she's still rude."  
  
"I don't think you're the one to talk."  
  
"I'm a terrorist. A wanted bounty. It's my job to be rude."  
  
"I've heard better comebacks from a pickle."  
  
Mikako's face tightened. "Well?! Are you taking the deal or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then. You stay here and work for me, and you get to live."  
  
"No deal."  
  
"Even if I pay you?"  
  
"Not for a million yen."  
  
"hm. You run a tough bargain."  
  
"Got a problem?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I find this quite interesting."  
  
"Oh yeah? And how's that?"  
  
"look buko. I really don't want you here. To tell ya the truth I want you off my ship."  
  
"They what am I here for?"  
  
"To teach that little bitch of yours a lesson. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"hm."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Mikako raised an eyebrow. "Reo!"  
  
A screen popped up in front of Mikako and Spike.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Prepare a disquise for me. Hopefully I can get this one drunk enough so he'll agree."  
  
"Right away!"  
  
The screen disappeared as Mikako walked out. "I hope you like beer." She said, as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
~~  
  
ok I no it's short and WEIRD, but I gotta go. I'll post the rest lata!!  
  
Suki-o 


	6. Now or Never

disclaimer: oki doki's. clowboy bebop is (c) to sunrise. boy i wish it was mine though..... lol  
  
that damn girl! chapter 6  
  
~  
  
It was a beautiful night. The sky was so clear, you could've sworn you saw heaven. Mikako and Spike continued into the crowd and into the bar, and every couple he saw on the way filled his eyes with tears. But of course, tears that wouldn't be cried now.  
  
Spike had to admit, Mikako's get-up hid who she was really well. Even he couldn't tell the difference. *I guess ALL women know thier clothes. Maybe even Ed.* he thought. Mikako didn't attract a drop of attention. She knew what she was doing, and in a sense, so did Spike.  
  
The two settled down to a table in the far right corner. After getting a couple of drinks, Mikako started talking.  
  
"So." she said, looking up. "Exactly why do you think i'm such an easy bounty to capture?"  
  
"I never care about easy. I'm in for the money."  
  
"Hm. i don't quite understand why you would rather stay hostage while your friends search for me then go home to them and leave me alone."  
  
"I'm loyal to my word. i said i would turn you in and that's still what i intend to do."  
  
"you're a tough one. usually my hostages give up at the first deal."  
  
"well they weren't very good bounty hunters."  
  
Mikako drank alittle more as a different expression folded over her face. It seemed strange, like she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Now what i wanna know is what you have against Faye." Spike said, looking up. Mikako didn't say anything for quite a while, but finaly turned her head.  
  
"She and I go way back. It's none of your business."  
  
"How could you go 'way back' if she was just awakened a couple years ago?"  
  
"I said it's none of your business."  
  
"Huh. you're a strange one."  
  
"you're not the one to talk. but then again," she looked back at Spike. "i'm probably the first woman you went after."  
  
"i wouldn't say that. there might've been a couple."  
  
Spike gulped down the rest of his drink and got up. "i'm getting more."  
  
"i'm warning you. you sneak out," Mikako raised a gun to Spike's chest. "and i'll come after you."  
  
Spike didn't say a word. He just left quietly to the bar to get another drink before she drove him mad.  
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, cleaning a glass.  
  
"it depends." Spike replied. "got a drink for crazy people who can't forget about a damn girl?"  
  
the bartender looked at a teen sitting on the end of the bar with a large drink. "what do you have again?"  
  
"A Becks."  
  
the bartender pulled out a Becks bottle and handed it to Spike. The guy on the end wasn't too pleased with the little joke, but silently kept drinking. Spike left, returning to the table.  
  
A few hours later, Spike and Mikako had drunken so much, they were probably gonna pass out any second. Especially Spike. Mikako decided to spark a conversation again.  
  
"What if i were to say that you could go home if I took someone else on your ship hostage? Say Faye for example."  
  
At this, Spike jumped back to his old self, as if he hadn't had one lousy sip of beer. He jumped up and slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"i'd rather die than have another one of my friends hostage. especially Faye."  
  
Mikako seemed puzzled. *his friends are that good to him? so good that he'd die for them?* She hid it up with her next sentence. "but i thought you said that she was only a friend. Not anywhere near girlfriend." Mikako said mockingly.  
  
Spike was loosing it. Mikako smiled.  
  
"i'll make you a deal. we fight again and if we win, we turn you in." Spike said roughly.  
  
Mikako drank the remaining beer from her glass. "and if i win?"  
  
"and if you win," Spike paused. "then you can just kill me. right then and there."  
  
~  
  
Faye and Ed sat quietly in the living room, playing chess. Of course, Ed was kicking Faye's butt, but she didn't care. Her mind was completely on Spike and what little they knew about where he was.  
  
The battle continued in her head over and over again. She had nightmares about it. It just wasn't the same without Spike around.  
  
Just then, her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Ed liked to call it 'Banshee' because it screeched like one. Faye hit the talk button and raised it to her ear. "hello?"  
  
"Well well." a computerized voice said. "if it isn't Faye Valentine."  
  
Faye's hands shook. "who is this?!"  
  
"Don't you recognize me when you hear me?"  
  
"what's going on?! who are you?!"  
  
"I have your little friend here with me. maybe i should let him say hello!"  
  
A scream was heard over the phone. Faye's whole body shook with fear. "spike." she whispered.  
  
"that's right! boy how smart you are."  
  
"what did you do to him?! where are you?!" Faye didn't even realize she was screaming. "let him go!"  
  
"you'll have to pay a price."  
  
"name it! just give Spike back." she said, choking up.  
  
"we'll have one last fight. if you win, you get to turn me in, but otherwise, Spike dies."  
  
the other line hung up. Faye threw her cell phone accross the room and cried. "Damn cell phone!"  
  
Ed was in shock. she didn't know what to do except help Faye. She tried patting her on the head. "it's ok Faye-Faye. Bebop will win, and Spike- person will come home. Ed's positive. She really is."  
  
But that only made it worse. Faye cried harder. "what do i do?" Faye asked her. "what?!"  
  
"Ed doesn't know."  
  
"i dunno what's come over me Ed. i've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Whitney. i dunno what to do Ed. I... I..."  
  
Faye stopped talking and continued to cry. Ed silently looked down at the floor. "Ed knows." she said. "Ed knows. and if she was Faye-Faye," Ed looked up. Faye listened quietly. "She would go after him." She finished with a smile. Faye couldn't help but do the same.  
  
"i... i guess you're right Ed. but..."  
  
Faye's hands trembled. Ed held them tightly in hers so Faye wouldn't cry.  
  
just then, a ship bumped into the Bebop. Faye got up and wiped her tears. "It's now or never. I'm going in!"  
  
Faye ran down the hall to put on a suit. "Faye-Faye! It's dangerous!" Ed said loudly. But Faye didn't hear her. She was too busy. Ed ran to get Jet.  
  
~~~  
  
i gotta go, babysitting. be back lata 2 write more!!  
  
suki 


	7. For my star to come.

Disclaimer: not mine no money yada-yada-yada u get the picture already. The stuffs with stars and quotations is from a song that can be heard at http://www.geocities.co.jp/Milkyway-Lynx/9043/c-song.swf  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~  
  
Both anger and hate surged through Faye's body. She'd never felt more alive as she ran down the hall of Mikako's ship. Nothing could stand between her and the one she loved now.  
  
*" Wishing on a dream that seems so far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night……….."*  
  
Faye tried to be quiet, since Mikako hadn't found her yet. At least, that's what she thought. Mikako slowly slinked behind her, her most powerful gun in hand. All she wanted was for Faye to be dead. Dead forever.  
  
Faye stopped dead. She heard footsteps. She quickly pulled a gun out. "Show yourself!"  
  
*" Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star………"  
  
Mikako stayed where she was. Faye's whole body shook as she looked around. Then a shiver was sent down Faye's spine as that heartbreaking scream that she had heard over the phone filled the room.  
  
*" But what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?.........."*  
  
"Spike where are you?!" she called. Faye continued. She walked into a dark room, Mikako following.  
  
Faye felt something soft, yet rough, barely touching her leg. She looked down, but in her point of view, she shouldn't have ever looked down. There was Spike, tied to a support beam. Faye's eyes filled with tears again.  
  
*" When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope……….."*  
  
"Spike…." Was the only whisper that would leave her lips. Although she couldn't talk, her eyes wouldn't shut up. And for probably the first time ever, Spike could speak their language.   
  
*" Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?........."*  
Mikako still stood closely behind, just watching the two. Her expression was strange. Like she was trying to keep herself from showing what she really felt.  
  
*" I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a whole within my soul…………….."*  
  
Just then, Jet tracked Faye. "Faye! Do you copy?!" he said, rather concerned. Faye knew he would worry if she didn't answer, but she couldn't feel her arms. They were unmovable. Spike and Faye continued to swap questions and answers without so much as a peep. Faye knew she should stop.  
  
Mikako's face tightened. "Now." She murmered to herself. She jumped out of hiding and held her gun towards Faye. "Now!" she said louder. "Faye must die!"  
  
"Faye! Lookout!" Spike yelled with all he had. Faye jumped at the last second, and a riggerous battle continued between the two women.  
  
*" What will fill this emptiness inside me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?..................."*  
  
A punch here, a kick there. The guns became like a teacher's ruler in a classroom; a tool for beating. Faye quickly hit Mikako in the arm, causing her to drop her gun. She yelped with pain, holding her serverely bleeding arm. Faye picked the gun up and pointed it at Mikako's head. "Why do you want me to die?" she asked, it sounded curious yet rough.  
  
*" I wish then for a chance to see………"*  
  
Everything was silent. Mikako found it hard to reply. "Just kill me." She said. "Just kill me. I beg you. Just do it."  
  
Faye's hand didn't move. "Do it." Mikako said, half demand and half request. Spike watched, puzzled.  
  
*"What is my destiny?..........."*  
  
Faye thought hard. She closed her eyes tight. A gun shot was heard. Mikako fell to the floor. Faye stopped. At the moment she pulled the trigger, every moment that Mikako and Spike had spent together in the bar entered her mind. Faye quickly bent down to Mikako, wanting to know one last answer. "You…?" was all she said. Mikako still understood.  
  
"Imagine… Even the dimmest stars are fed sunlight….." And with that, she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her one last time. Spike bowed his head. Faye teared and stood up. She just stared at Spike. Jet radioed her again. "Faye! You there?! Is Spike okay?!"  
  
*" Now all I need desperately……….."*  
  
Faye slowly raised the walkie-talkie to her mouth and smiled. "I'll have to get back to you later. I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
And with that, Faye turned it off. She turned to the one who she longed for. He returned her smile. Faye quickly untied him, laughing the whole time. She was so happy, it was hard not to. She let Spike lean on her as he stood up, but didn't keep walking until their lips met. They finally broke free and just looked at eachother. "Welcome back." Faye whispered. Spike nodded as the re-united lovers returned to the Bebop and a concerned crew.  
  
*"……. Is for my star to come."*  
  
Faye and Spike were joyful as they left, yet Mikako's sorrow stayed with them for years. It would be quite a while before they learned the truth.  
  
~  
  
Mikako woke from her dark sleep and stared down at her gun. There was a note wrapped around it. She picked it up and read it. "In loving memory of Mikako Nagamine. RIP, Faye and Spike."  
  
Mikako held the note close to herself and cried. 


	8. 20 years later

Disclaimer: I make no money from this n cowboy bebop ain't mine.  
  
~20 years later~  
  
~  
  
A beautiful young woman stood on the balcony of the hospital, holding her newborn baby. A handsome baby boy, and third child of his family. Faye Spiegel looked down on him. "You know," she said, gently tickling him, "You have your father's eyes."  
  
She looked up in the sky at the planet Mars. "The same eyes that stared back at me 20 years today." Faye looked back down to her sleeping son. She smiled and laid him in the nursery cradle next to her, kissing him gently. Spike soon joined them, kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
"He's beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Two little girls ran up to Faye and hugged her legs. "We missed you Mama!" they said in unison. Faye smiled as she bent down to hug two of her little angels. "I missed you two." She replied.  
  
"We're here!" Ed and Jet, along with another woman walked up to them.  
  
"Happy anniversary Mikako." Faye said to the woman. She smiled. "You as well."  
  
"So how did it go Ed?" Spike asked. Ed smiled and handed a diploma to Spike and Faye. Jet and Mikako smiled proudly. Jet put his arm around her, letting her lay her head down. Spike whistled. "Magna Carta!" Faye looked at Ed. "You deserve it Ed."  
  
"Thanks Faye. I worked for it and I finally got it, right Dad? Mom?" Ed turned to her adoptive parents. All three of them hugged, as one of the Spiegel girls tugged on her daddy's pant leg. "Dada? What does that stuffs mean?"  
  
"Well Jennie, it means that Ed did very very VERY good in school. Now she can get a good job." He replied. "Ohhhhh………" she pondered. Faye laughed.  
  
"Say." Jet said. "Why don't we all go down and get dinner? One big family? Just like old times."  
  
"I ain't paying for it Hon so forget it." Mikako said. Everyone laughed and looked up at the stars one last time before picking up the baby and bringing him inside to get ready for his first time in a restaurant. 


End file.
